


Rock, Paper, Scissors, Ring

by CaremKefo



Series: Destiel drabbles (less than 1000 words) [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaremKefo/pseuds/CaremKefo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants to ask Dean a question.</p>
<p>Dean wants to ask Castiel a question.</p>
<p>Both want to go first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock, Paper, Scissors, Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://jennycockles.tumblr.com/post/45921379937/i-uh-reversed-a-gif-more) on Tumblr.

"Cas, there's something I want to—" Dean started at the same time Castiel said, "Dean, I need to ask you something."

They both stared at each other for a moment, before finally Cas broke the silence.

"Let me go first."

"No, Cas." Dean shook his head. "What I have to say is really important."

"Dean, I really feel that you should let me—"

"But I really need to—"

"Dean, _please_ ," Castiel said, and Dean fell silent because Cas almost sounded desperate. "I believe I, as you would say, 'called dibs' on asking a question."

Dean subconsciously ran his tongue along his lower lip as he contemplated letting Cas go first. "Rock, paper, scissors?" he offered eventually.

Castiel considered this for a moment, and then nodded his agreement.

"Alright. One, two, three!"

Castiel knocked his fist against Dean's split fingers. "Always with the scissors, Dean," he smiled.

Dean's face fell. "How did you— _Sam_ ," he said through gritted teeth.

"He assured me it would be an essential piece of knowledge to retain."

"You cheated," Dean declared, grabbing Castiel's hand and getting to his knees.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Castiel frowned. "I don't understand why you're being so difficult when I just want to ask a question."

"Yeah, well so do I, and if I don't ask it now I don't know if I ever will."

"I think you'll find I won fair and square and as such shall be asking my question first."

"Damn it, Cas—"

"Dean, would you consent to engaging in a religious bonding ceremony with me?"

Dean stared blankly at him. “What?”

Castiel sighed. “Marriage, Dean.”

"Marriage?"

"I'm sorry if my question offends you—"

"You're asking me to marry you?"

"Yes," Castiel said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Dean looked shocked, and couldn't look Cas in the eye due to the intensity of the angel’s stare as he waited for an answer.

Castiel reached out hesitantly and cupped the hunter's cheek. “No would be an acceptable response, if that is what you would prefer.”

"No."

Castiel removed his hand from Dean’s face and nodded sadly.

"I mean, no - I don’t want to say no."

Castiel tilted his head to the side. "You mean your answer is yes?"

"Yes."

Castiel lips curved upwards in one of his rare smiles and then Dean was grinning.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he teased, suddenly remembering that he was kneeling and getting to his feet.

Castiel's eyebrows raised in a silent question.

"I mean, when most people propose they do it with a ring. Or you know... something," he trailed off because he'd said too much. A ring would make this _real_.

Castiel's face fell, because he'd wanted to do this right. He _had_ a ring - how could he forget about it? He dug around in his pockets because he had it somewhere... Then his fingers brushed the cool metal and he closed his hand around it before holding the simple, silver-toned band out to Dean.

"It's forged from a section of my blade," he said once Dean had slipped the ring on.

Dean stared at him, momentarily struck dumb by the sheer awesomeness that was his boyfriend. No - fuck! His _fiancé_! Before the little voice in his head could start telling himself that he was punching well above his weight he wrapped his arms tightly around Cas, hugging him like it was the last time he'll ever get to see him.

"Dean?" Castiel asked quietly, after several moments of Dean uncomfortably squeezing his vessel.

"Yeah, Cas?"

"I believe you also wanted to ask me something?"

"You beat me to it," Dean said, glad his face was buried in the angel's coat because he could feel the blush warming his cheeks.


End file.
